the Death of Bro Strider
by gingerexplosion
Summary: "How Dave, or Davesprite as he was called now, had to witness his brother's death was unbearable. To watch Jack Noir stab Bro with his own sword. Watch him collapse almost in slow motion in Davesprites head." Rated T because of language, blood etc.


**A/N: so this is one of my more succesful fanfics, that I finally got guts to publish ^^ it's still one of my first though, so please do be so harsh on me, especially since english isn't my native language!**

**Disclaimer: Homestuck and it's characters belongs to Andrew Hussie... damn..**

How Dave, or Davesprite as he was called now, had to witness his brother's death was unbearable. To watch Jack Noir stab Bro with his own sword. Watch him collapse almost in slow motion in Davesprites head. The pain in Davesprites chest, from the sword he had pulled out and the loss of his beloved only family. If it wasn't because of the adrenalin pumping around in his body, he had probably collapsed a long time ago because of the pain of his wing that was being ripped off by Jack Noir.

He looked like a fucking mess. Yellow blood covered his orange, bird body, making him look like something that shouldn't be able to live in this world... or any other world. Why did he actually live? How could he live? Was his only purpose in life to make alpha Dave win the game? Why couldn't he win? Davesprite finally took control of the muscles in his body and slowly loosened the grip around his sword, which fell to the hard ground, before floating actually terrified to Bros body, more terrified to see that Bro was struggling for his life while looking up at Davesprite, still with a faint cocky smile on his bloody lips and without his 'cool anime shades' on (they were somehow still in one piece, a feet away), as Bro called them. Why did he smile in this situation? How could he? He was dying for fuck sake!

"Sup little man..." Bro said, still a smile plastered on his face. "you look quite fucking feathery today."

Davesprite just looked at Bro, not able to say anything at all in shock. How could he come with such a shitty joke? All those questions about his own and Bros life killed his head, giving him headache. His gaze moved to Bros chest where the sword was pierced into, cherry red blood flooding out mixing with Davesprites own sickly yellow blood which was dripping from his stomach and the torn wing.

"What's wrong? Have you lost the beak?" Bro teased, coughing up a bit of blood.

Davesprite clenched his fists and fell down on what you could call his knees, if he was a human. "You fucking idiot…" he whispered bitter. "Why the shit did you protect me? I'm not alpha Dave! It wouldn't matter if I died!" for the first time in his life probably, he lost his cool and tried hard to hold back his tears of anger and probably sorrow too.

Bro just smirked. "Of course it would matter… you'll always be my lil' bro no matter what form you're in…" he wanted to lift his arm, to ruffle his little brother's hair maybe a last time, but couldn't because of the protest from his muscles. Actually wasn't Dave his brother, more like his son, but he didn't want to tell him that. He couldn't. He was a horrible father… but maybe Dave knew already, that he was his father? He was a smart kid, and ever since the game started Dave probably got some shocking news every day, so why not the fact that his brother actually was his father?

Bros words surprised Davesprite. Bro never showed any feelings like towards Dave, none that he knew of. But then again, it was Bro. That bastard always surprised everyone. Davesprite began to panic when Bro slowly began to close his eyes.  
He grabbed Bros shirt and clenched his fists around the bloody fabric, which resulted in a protest from Bro because of the sword in his chest that moved. "Don't fucking die on me!" Davesprite almost yelled. "Don't close your eyes, god dammit!"

Bro sighed, which then resulted that he coughed up blood again. "I'm sorry… I'm just so tired. Even someone like me needs a rest." He finally got enough strength to raise his arm and pet very lightly Daves head.

"Don't say that! You'll die if you fall asleep! What about me? What about alpha Dave? You can't leave us- me!" Davesprite inhaled a good amount of air. He had never in his life yelled like that. Oh god, maybe he really was turning insane. He couldn't handle all those feelings he just opened for, that had been in a box locked away his whole life. A Pandora's box.

Bro was a little surprised how upset Dave was. He couldn't help but smile, but simultaneously it was really hard for him not to close his eyes anymore. He was so god damn tired. "Listen, Dave… I'm sorry this had to happen, but I'm 100% sure you'll make it.. by the way, get Cal back.. that dog bastard.. took him.." he slowly closed his eyes. He couldn't stay awake anymore and he felt incredible cold, like ice pierced his chest and veins. Then he went silent.

Davesprite widened his eyes a little when Bro closed his eyes and went limp. He slowly let go of his brother's shirt. "Idiot…" he just whispered in a strange tone and began to shake a little. "You fucking idiot.."

He after some time he looked over at his brother's shades and decided to do maybe a last favor for him. He picked the shades up from the ground and slowly polished them in Bro's shirt, to get a little blood and dirt away, since he was least bloody of them. Davesprite looked for a long time at his reflection in the shades, disgusted by the sight, before he placed them on Bro's face.

"I promise I'll get Cal back…. Dad.."

**A/N:  
****Thank you for reading my onesho****t! :D btw, i don't really know if Davesprite actually knows that Bro/Dirk is his father, so sorry if it isn't correct ^^''**

**PLEASE REVIEW! That would make me so happy! :D**


End file.
